In the agriculture industry, fertilizers are used to provide nutrients to plants that are typically delivered to the plants through the soil. Fertilizers can be added to soil in granular or pastille form, for example, which are beneficial from the perspective of storage and dissemination capabilities.
Sulfur is an essential plant nutrient that has been included in fertilizer compositions to improve crop performance.
Boron is also an essential plant nutrient that can improve crop growth and yield. Although boron deficiency is not a common disorder affecting plants, areas of high rainfall and leached soils are more likely to have crops with boron deficiencies. For example, soils in the interior of British Columbia and Brazil are considered to be boron deficient. Boron deficient soil can be associated with low crop yields. However, at elevated levels, boron is considered toxic to both plants and essential microorganisms that are present in soil.